User blog:Kidencore/July 13 horocope
All Horoscopes for July 14, 2013 Capricorn Let the more invested party win the argument. You really didn't have the energy for a victory dance anyway. Return to your own great work, a bit humbled but still determined. *Compatibility: Cancer *Mood: Confidence *Lucky Color: Copper *Lucky Number: 33 *Lucky Time of Day: 5pm Aquarius Don't participate. Wait for a better opening. You're not being grouchy, just smart. *Compatibility: Taurus *Mood: Impatient *Lucky Color: Navy Blue *Lucky Number: 82 *Lucky Time of Day: 1pm Pisces If they ask, you're not in the mood. Although you have much to prove, it still feels too early to start. Where would you be if all the usually reliable people suddenly took this attitude? At least give your minimum. *Compatibility: Cancer *Mood: Conservative *Lucky Color: Brown *Lucky Number: 91 *Lucky Time of Day: 10pm Aries Reach an understanding with someone that almost agrees. The final obstacle is removed from the path of a relationship. Now that there's nothing left to lose, go for total immersion. *Compatibility: Scorpio *Mood: Fearless *Lucky Color: Brown *Lucky Number: 27 *Lucky Time of Day: 2am Taurus Initiate the launching sequence. Hit a high orbit. Gravity is nothing but a joke. *Compatibility: Pisces *Mood: Hyper *Lucky Color: Orchid *Lucky Number: 11 *Lucky Time of Day: 10pm Gemini It always feels like the beginning when everything works for you. For the next few days, trust the cosmic forces that are sweeping you off your feet. Flirt with success -- who knows what you'll attract? *Compatibility: Libra *Mood: Attractive *Lucky Color: Pink *Lucky Number: 81 *Lucky Time of Day: 2am Cancer Don't make a case. It's not the end of the world. You're involved for the fun of it. *Compatibility: Sagittarius *Mood: Provoked *Lucky Color: Navy Blue *Lucky Number: 62 *Lucky Time of Day: 11am Leo You've worried about the wrong thing and blamed the wrong people. Now is the time to relax, have fun and appreciate this new state of affairs. Maybe you're the last to know, but you like surprises. *Compatibility: Aquarius *Mood: Pleasant *Lucky Color: Teal *Lucky Number: 58 *Lucky Time of Day: 8pm Virgo Your quest for social justice will be difficult. Thick-skinned people may not even care about your objectives. Take your business elsewhere -- hitting them in the wallet should help them feel your pain. *Compatibility: Cancer *Mood: Disappointed *Lucky Color: Yellow *Lucky Number: 92 *Lucky Time of Day: 2am Libra Forgive the person that innocently pushes your buttons. Instead of getting angry, strangers could get to know each other. Remember these first impressions to use later as amusing anecdotes. *Compatibility: Virgo *Mood: Mellow *Lucky Color: Brown *Lucky Number: 6 *Lucky Time of Day: 2pm Scorpio Go for a gradual buildup. Prepare them all one by one. Good showmanship helps you. *Compatibility: Aquarius *Mood: Diligent *Lucky Color: Copper *Lucky Number: 55 *Lucky Time of Day: 5am Sagittarius Save the best for later. Warm them up gradually instead of firing up the heat. All parties should sign all the papers in advance. Doing it by the book heightens expectations of the secret to be revealed. *Compatibility: Pisces *Mood: Playful *Lucky Color: Shadow Black *Lucky Number: 38 *Lucky Time of Day: 8pm Category:Blog posts